


Seedy Situation

by ShounenLomWriter



Category: Gangpol & Mit (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob, mastrubation, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShounenLomWriter/pseuds/ShounenLomWriter
Summary: Anton thought that him jacking off to some ‘seasonal stuff’ on the Internet would be a normal thing on a spring day, yet nothing would prepare him for the bad timing he will soon get.
Relationships: Hakim/Anton (Gangpol & Mit), Patrick/Anton (Gangpol & Mit)





	Seedy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i have made my first ever G&M Fanfic! I’m pretty much one of the small peeps that loves G&M’s musics, as well as there characters!

“Oh no...Oh No no no no!”

The plant man is in a state of panic as he looks at the tissue paper he used when he was jacking off early, he thought that jacking off is still a normal human thing to do, but he would’ve thought that this day would become so much different. After he came while looking at some…’seasonal stuff’ on the Internet, he noticed that his tissue was growing something strange on it, when he examined it more, he knew he shouldn’t let curiosity get to him. 

Sprouts. There are sprouts growing out of his tissue.

He soon realized what’s happening to his body right now, since it is now spring, plants here will become more active with growing and reproducing more new plants, but this is different for anton’s case when it comes to spring seasons. If he doesn’t do something about the seeds inside him he has now, he could end up having a huge plant growing inside his dick, or worse.

“W-what am i going to do?? I'm really in a bad situation right now! C’mon think anton!” 

but just before he could think of what to do, he heard the door knock as he jolted slightly. He cursed under his breath as he really doesn’t want to deal with this now. 

‘Dammit! Who is at the door at a time like this…?’ Anton quickly covered his dick as he got up and went to the door. He quickly checked the peephole to see who it was until he quickly backed away in fear.

“Oh no...Hakim and Patrick are here!? Why are they here right now!?” before he could panic anymore he hears the door knocked again and quickly looks in the peephole again, this time he hears them speaking. 

“Anton? Ya home? We got the movies you promised us to return to you!” Patrick was holding up two DVD boxes in front of the peephole to show him.

Anton almost forgot about that, he did remember giving them the movies they wanted to watch and told them that he needs them back when they are done. but with the situation he is in right now, he really doesn’t want to get completely embarrassed if his friends see the embarrassing situation he is in, but he has to think quickly.

“Maybe he isn’t home right now” hakim looked at patrick with an annoyed expression. 

“Give him time hakim, I’m sure he is-“ before he could continue his sentence the door quickly swung open by an inch as Anton peeks his head through the opening.

“Ah! Thanks for giving me back the D-DVDs you guys p-promised!” Anton gave off a very strange, uneasy smile, as if something is wrong on the other side of his house, of course his friends noticed his strange behavior quickly.

“Uh...you okay anton?” Hakim gestures to Patrick with a worried expression on his face.

“Yeah, you don’t look like yourself anton, is something wrong?” Patrick looked at Anton, he noticed that he was blushing a yellowish green color and he was sweating a lot.

Anton tried his best to control his enraged boner with one hand while the other was still holding the door just so they don’t see what's going on. He cursed himself now that he is looking like a fool of himself, but he can’t give up, he has to keep it up.

“O-oh! M-my room just l-lost air conditioning...s-so i have to wait for it to g-get it fixed..!” he started to shake slightly, his sexual urge is becoming a real pain, he couldn’t help thinking of all the sexual fantasies that it only made his boner more frustrated, he wanted to cum so bad. 

‘Dammit dammit dammit!! I can’t take it anymore!!!’

But before he could do anything sexual, he suddenly yelped as hakim opened the door to see what was going on with his plant friend.

“Jesus anton! What the hell are you hid-“

The two suddenly stare in shock and confusion for what is laid in front of them. Anton suddenly stopped jacking off quickly as his plant dick is now seen by the two. his embarrassment ends up becoming anxiety inducing as he gives off a half smile while sweating a lot.

“I-i uh...i-i can e-explain…”

———————————

“So let me get this straight...because it is spring right now, your sex drive goes off the charts and you're going through something that is literally sexually bothering you to the point that you have to nut real badly??”

Hakim and Patrick both looked at him with a surprised look on their faces as they were sitting on a table with Anton sitting on the couch, his expression really just shows how ashamed he feels right now as he fidgets with his finger. “I’m sorry guys i...got really panicked and-“ suddenly hakim started to chuckle with his hands on his mouth, anton’s expression changed quickly with an annoyed look on his face.

“Seriously? Hahaha!” Hakim let out a hearty laughter before Patrick reached his hand and pulled on his feline ears, which caused hakim to wince in pain as he sat back down while saying ‘that really hurts…’ in a low tone.

Hakim needed that really.

Patrick seemed to completely understand the situation Anton is in, he IS a plant human hybrid after all, it wouldn’t be a surprise that Anton would have a lot of surprises about himself. “It’s okay anton, there's nothing to be embarrassed about..” anton felt a sense of relief from patrick as he lays down on the couch, he is glad for him to understand the situation.

well, almost.

He hasn't told Patrick and Hakim about the seeds he has inside him right now, which is a bigger problem then worrying about his dick accidentally being seen by his own friends.

Patrick noticed anton’s shift in behavior as he saw his legs rubbing each other and fidgeting, he leaned in as he pats his shoulder, he looked at anton with a worried expression, thinking that anton’s sexual needs could be really bothering him. “You know anton, if it's really bothering you...why don’t i help you out?”

Suddenly, the room became silent. Anton's face was blushing entirely yellowish green and started to sweat with a shocked look on his face, hakim looked surprised as well for what he heard from the drummer.

“Y-you mean like, having sex with you and hakim??..”

Anton was very hesitant, as he knows that he can handle it on his own, but rarely knowing about his own body, he felt completely concerned if this is really a good idea.

“Are you sure about this patrick?..” Anton does trust his friend, he really does, but he is unsure if with the seeds he has right now, he doesn’t know if it could affect his friends in a dangerous way, but really trusts him since patrick does know what he is doing.

Patrick patted his shoulder again and he gave him a reassuring smile. “Of course anton, i know what to do, you can trust me”

———————————

Patrick wasn’t really expecting to see the contrabassist’s dick the minute he unzipped his pants. It was Big, like the size of an actual eggplant and it is throbbing like crazy too with some weird color precum coming out as well. ‘People aren’t joking when they say tall guys have bigger dicks…’ Patrick thought in his head as he looked at it in amazement.

“Your dick is fucking big anton…you never told me it was that big..” anton was blushing like crazy hearing that from the drummer, he was mostly embarrassed of his own dick size but he never thought one of his friends would become interested in his size, he glanced at hakim as he seems to be intrigued by his size as well until hakim noticed his glance and looked away quickly.

“S-so uh...w-what are you doing again patrick?” 

“Well...you already know what’s going to happen” Patrick wrapped his hand around Anton's member and as he began to pump it up and down in a slow motion, since he doesn’t want to go too quickly. the minute his hand was on it, he could feel it pulsating and twitching a lot, almost like a heartbeat while still giving him a handjob to make him relax.

“A-ahh! P-patrick…” the contrabassist was panting and sweating a lot, his face blushing like crazy, he can tell he never had someone else jack him off before, it felt very good in this experience. Patrick knows what he is doing.

He has done touch simulations before, so this is really nothing new to him. hearing his moans made the drummer blush as well, he wanted to hear more of his friends sexual moans of pleasure, he then noticed some precum dripping out of his plant dick the more he thrust it with his hand. “Man..you really are horny”

‘This is bad...i need to tell them that I have seeds inside me...i can’t go any further!’ The contrabassist felt like he might become out of breath from the pleasure he is enduring.

“p-patrick i-Ahhh!” Anton's words are suddenly cut off and he quickly looks down to see his friend already licking the shaft of his dick. ‘Hmm...weird how it tastes like cantaloupe and honey..’ after thinking that the drummer kept licking all around his throbbing cock, it definitely tasted different, like an actual sweet taste. he then went even further as he started putting his whole dick in his mouth and started to suck away. ‘Holy shit..it tasted so sweet…’ Patrick really started to work up his mouth as he licks all around the shaft to his member.

“H-holy f-fuck…” anton felt like he was in nature’s nirvana, he never had a blowjob like this since, possible never if he thought about it. 

Hakim just watched as the two seemed to be having a lot of fun right now, he really doesn’t want to do it, but his mind and body tells him to do it right now, which makes him groan slightly. 

“Alright! I guess I'll join in…” the flutist gets out of his chair as he walks up to the scene and kneels down while he takes off his glasses. 

“Why are you taking your glasses off?” The drummer looked while still giving his friend a blowjob.

“I am taking off my glasses because I don’t want any of anton’s gunk all over it..” he placed them on the table next to anton while glaring at patrick then at anton’s dick.

‘There is no way Patrick could think it's good…’ without any second thoughts, while Patrick was busy licking the length of his dick, Hakim leaned in and licked the shaft. Suddenly he felt a wave of sudden pleasure and ecstasy that he wanted to do it again. It felt really good.

“Hakim? Are you alri-Ahhh!” Anton suddenly jolted back in pleasure then looked back at Hakim and Patrick, who are now licking his dick like it's a lollipop, he never experienced this kind of pleasure in his life, two guys sucking on his dick, it felt like he could explode.

“G-guys..if you keep it up i-im gonna-Aah!” he clutches on the chair handle tightly as they kept on licking his member more, it twitched more violently and was dripping more precum, his mind wondering how big it was gonna be. 

“How much longer are you gonna moan? At least hurry up and cum already!” Hakim felt impatient while he kept licking the shaft while Patrick licked the tip again, the two had to keep making turns anyway. Just as Patrick was about to suck on it again, his plant friend suddenly let out a loud, almost high pitched moan.

“Aaahhh! Oooohhh!!” Without warning, he orgasmed suddenly that he ended up ejaculating on both of his friend’s faces.

“Aah!” They two got surprised with how much he came that it's almost like how you can squeeze out toothpaste and it suddenly pumps out a lot of it instead of just a little. 

“Ahhh...ah! I-i’m so sorry guys! I didn’t mean to get it on your faces!” He panicked slightly while two tried to wipe off the excessive cum they had on their faces. It was such a weird color as well, most semen is a white color, but anton’s is different, it has a greenish yellow color to it, and it tasted different as well. The minute the drummer licked it, he was right about how it tasted, it tasted like a fruity taste to it, pretty strange but it doesn’t taste too bad at least. But that's not what got Anton to worry.

“Huh...i never knew your semen would taste sweet anton..” Patrick licked some of it off his hands before he wiped the rest of it off his face. 

“Yeah…and slightly sticky also…glad I took my glasses off..” he sounded a bit irritated as he tried to get some off only to stick in his hands.

“Uh guys...you need to stop licking it, because-“ before he could explain it any further, it was already too late. The two suddenly froze up for just a second until they started to pant and shiver in intense pleasure, they’re eyes also showed a sign of hungry lust in them as well.

his semen has a huge amount of aphrodisiacs that also gives it a sweet taste, which would also make anyone craving sex.

A LOT of sex.

“Uh oh...uh guys, l-lets just calm-AH!” anton suddenly gets pushed on the couch with force by patrick as he Gets on top of him with a calm look but also a lustful libido at the same time. “I want you to fuck me hard until i can’t feel my legs..” patrick’s hand suddenly starts to fiddle with anton’s throbbing member as he tried his best to cover up his moans. 

His mind has wandered on how he is gonna tell his friends about this once they suddenly snap out of this situation. just before anton could think more he suddenly gasped and flinched slightly as patrick quickly thrust deep down onto his plant friend’s big member; anton didn’t expect patrick to be this horny, everything suddenly felt like the room was spinning with pleasure and ecstasy. the drummer arched up as he started to ride himself on his friend’s dick with his tongue sticking out. 

“A-Aaah!! Your s-so f-fucking big Anton!~ keep it up!”

Anton was surprised about his friend's needy behavior, but he doesn’t wanna get too turned on, he has to focus on the situation he is in while moaning and gripping on the couch. ‘C’mon anton, think fast, you gotta think of someth-‘ before he could think more his head was suddenly grabbed and turned by hakim, he was showing signs of sex hunger as well.

“Hakim! W-what are you do-“ before he could finish what he was gonna say, he was suddenly cut off as the cat ear flutist kissed him, causing anton to hold onto the couch handle suddenly out of surprise and shock.

“Ahh!~ looks l-like your actual s-starting to enjoy it r-right now h-huh?~” 

He wasn’t wrong. Anton felt like he was losing himself from pleasure slowly. these two feel so much lust that its hard for him to remember what was he so panicked about in the first place, patrick still riding on his eggplant size dick while hakim french kissing him, there tongues entwined with each other with the aftertaste of wine in his mouth. This all felt way too good to be true.

‘You know what..fuck these plant seeds inside me..i want to fuck them both like crazy!’

“Hah, You okay t-there anton?~ something bothering-AHH!~” Patrick suddenly jolted up as Anton grabbed onto his waist and started to violently thrust upward inside him. “H-holy shit!~ you're like a w-wild a-animal a-anton-aahh!~” he can hear his low grunts, his insides feeling like they could melt from heat any moment.

“Fuck! You really like my dick dontcha Pat?~ you like it once i cum inside you?~” his voice sounded deep as he kept thrusting into Patrick, his moans were music to his ears, that would probably be a nice idea to make some new music beats maybe. “Oh fuck yeah! Harder!~” the more he begs for it, the harder anton keeps thrusting into him that he feels himself coming inside him soon. he turned to see hakim panting while looking at his friend fucking the drummer, he really wants to go next.

“Don’t worry, you’ll go next after I'm done with pat!” He keeps thrusting with vigorous movements. He felt like he could do this forever, everything is just a very heated moment that he couldn’t break away.

“Ooh fuck! Fuck! I-I’m gonna c-cum! Take my seed and enjoy this moment!~” Anton hilted himself quite far inside Patrick so he could see a bump where his dick is in his abdomen, he hoped he didn’t almost kill pat after this. without hesitation, he orgasmed quite loudly while also ejaculating inside patrick, it was quite a lot too as it started to fill up his stomach slightly and leak out of him, patrick’s face looked like he is in complete sexual nirvana while also orgasming as well.

Anton filled him up alright, he came so much that his friend's stomach looked like it was about to burst at any moment, but it didn’t seem to bother him since he looked fine yet exhausted now with each labored breathing.

“Ahh..you came so much anton~..” patrick seemed to be in a completely dazed state after the intense sex. Anton pulled out from Patrick, to his surprise he is still hard even though he just came inside one of his friends. Hakim grabbed hold on anton’s arm with a look of lust, and anton knew exactly what his other friend wanted. 

“Please anton~...i really want your huge cock inside me too~...” anton wanted to hear this, he couldn’t hold back his lust anymore as he grabbed both of hakim’s arms to grab onto and thrust into him from behind, anton and hakim really are going at, and it's already night too.

Anton looked at the time and then back at hakim. 

“Ya know, it is starting to get late now, how about i make this quick and cum inside you right now?~” 

Hakim's moans of pleasure have made Anton turn on ever more, he wants to ram into him hard enough, enough to make him squeal almost. He gripped on the couch where Patrick is resting right now to hold on for support as his plant friend continued to thrust into him mercilessly.

“A-ahh!~ harder! Thrust into me harder and give me your semen inside me!~” he sounds very needy for wanting his friend to cum inside him that bad, but he won’t judge, he will make them enjoy every last minute of this sexual escapade. Anton gritted his teeth, he felt very close as he thrust into him, more deeply this time, hakim felt like everything was becoming blurry, his sight nearly becoming white almost from all the pleasure. 

“Ah! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Without warning, Anton already came inside him, and just like what he did to Patrick, his stomach got full as well. hakim orgasmed and he suddenly started seeing stars in his eyesight, everything felt so bright and blurry that he couldn’t concentrate. After his plant friend finished cumming inside him, Anton looked down at hakim, now panting and full of cum, he literally looked exhausted but at least he felt satisfied. He picked him up and put him on the couch with his drummer friend and sat down as well, they looked to be asleep already, though he wasn’t sure if they’ll remember what happened.

Anton then pondered about something, something he felt like it was important.

“Hmm..now that i think of it...why do i feel like I forgot something..? ahh, it's probably not that important”

———————————

_ +3 Weeks Later+ _

_ “ANTON!!!” _

Anton knew he would be so screwed the minute he hears both his friends, hakim and patrick, pissed off out of their minds, he probably wished he should’ve fucked his friends if he knew about the seed problem that he had, which is now gone a week ago, but he knew it was too late to tell his friends about it as they are already in front of him.

“O-oh! H-hey guys..h-how are you two..?” They can already tell by his voice he sounded nervous, and he is sweating like crazy as well. 

“Oh I don’t anton..WHY DON’T YOU EXPLAIN THIS!?” hakim angrily pointed at his and patrick’s stomach, they both looked slightly big, like pregnant big, anton already knew that ever since he fucked them, he completely forgot about his seed situation that they literally grew inside them, luckily there only eggs though, at least.

“I-i can explain! I did try to warn you guys! I’m being honest!” Anton’s eyes suddenly widened as he saw Hakim and Patrick, still pissed off, now holding some bats in their hands. He sweated more as he nervously smiled at the two of his friends in an attempt to apologize. 

“U-uhh, sor-AHH!” He quickly dodged the first swing as he looked at them in horror, he then started to run as fast as he could as the two chased after him and screaming out his name in anger.

Maybe he should’ve thought of wearing a condom in the first place.  
  
  
  



End file.
